Participant enrollment was completed for this project in 8/2015, resulting in a sample of 187 military personnel seeking care for a sleep disorder or who served as healthy controls. All participants in this study underwent a polysomonographic sleep evlauation and had blood collected for biomarker measurement which includes proteomics, gene-expression and DNA methyltion. Participants are seen at baseline and then 6 weeks following this. We use follow-up data to examine changes in symptoms with standard of care interventions.